Little Red Rose
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is about Akiza and Yusei. The summary is inside the one-shot. I hope you enjoy the oneshot. Read and review please.


Hey there everyone!

For you all and during my time at Missouri, I wanted to make this one-shot to all of the Faithshipping fans all over the world!

This one-shot is calling The Little Red Rose. A mix with Red Riding Hood and Yugioh5ds.

In this one-shot, Akiza who is the red riding hood was heading to her grandmother's house to deliver some bread from her parents' house. In the forest, a young black hair man wolf was walking around looking for some food to eat.

When Akiza gets lost in the wood and scared Yusei helps her out. What do you think will happen next?

Read and Find out.

I don't the story line of Red Riding Hood or Yugioh5ds! Except one outside character.

Note: There will be some OC for some of the Yugioh5ds characters. Just letting you know.

I hope you enjoy this story. This will have point of views of Yusei and Akiza. Just letting you, people know okay:D

**Little Red Rose**

* * *

**Akiza's POV:**

It was morning in the village of New Domino. The birds were singing their beautiful song, the animals begin to wake up from their long good rest, and everyone in town was starting their day.

As for me, well…

"Akiza!" I heard my mother calling my name. "Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" she shouted. I groaned in my bed. I did not want to wake up from my sleep. I just want to stay in bed and continue dreaming. "Don't make me come up there young lady!" my mother shouted again.

I groaned. "Alright," I shouted back. "I'm up! I'm up!" I repeated. I got out of my bed slowly. I went to my closest and then pick out some clothes for me to wear today. I brought out my shirt like dress out, my stocking, and my red jacket that has two tails sticking out from behind.

I then went to my bathroom and then changed. Once I was finished I brushed my hair, and rolled my bangs on to my pin that is settling on my forehead. I looked in the mirror and smiled. "Alright," I said to myself. "Better get going."

I headed downstairs to see my parents in the kitchen with breakfast on the table. "Will about time you made it dear." my mother said to him. I give her pout.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "You know I'm a heavy sleeper." I pointed out. She laughed and so did my father. I pouted even more. 'Not funny.' I said to myself.

"Oh, honey you know I'm joking." she said to me. I smiled lovely at her. She hugged me quick then let go. "Now hurry up and eat okay." she said.

I nodded and sat next to my father. I was wondering what he was reading in the newspaper. Therefore, I asked him. "Father," I gained his attention.

"Yes dear," he responds.

"What are you reading in the newspaper?" I asked. He thought about it before coming up an answer.

"Just reading the storylines." he answered. I nodded. "Also checking how the progress of the town, and other business stuff." he explained. I sighed.

My father is the Sector of New Domino. He is most likely in charge of keeping the town up and running. In addition, to help people from their problems that goes on in life.

"Oh I forgot," I heard my mother gasp. She headed to the oven where she pulled out fresh baked bread. "I need to ask you a favor dear." She walked up to me. "Do you mind of going to your grandmother's house and give her this bread?" she asked. "A while ago she was low on home made bread so she asked me to make her some and give it to her for her berry super." she explained. I stuttered a little.

My grandmother lived by herself in her cottage that is about few miles from the town. It was in the big part of the forest. In the heart of the forest. However, that's not what is scaring me. It is the woods itself that scares me.

When I was little, I was walking with my grandmother. We were picking some berries for dinner. However, while she was picking rip and good looking berries, I sota wandered in the deep part of the woods.

It was dark that I thought I couldn't see a single light through the brushes, the woods were making noises, and I was hearing wolves howling. I got scared that I was going to die. However, my grandmother found me and took me back to her house.

I was grateful to get out of the woods. Even when fifteen years had passed, I was too scared of going into the woods by myself.

"If you don't want to take this to her that's fine." my mother brought me out of my train of thoughts. I shook my head a couple of times and looked up at her.

"No," I retorted. "I'll take the bread to her." I offered. My mother smiled.

"Alright, let me get this ready." my mother said. I nodded. Once my mother was out of the kitchen, I began to wash some dishes, drying them, and putting them away. Afterwards I clean the table off.

About the time, I was finished with my chores, my mother came in the kitchen with a little wooden bucket with the bread inside. "Here you are," she spoke. "One nice home made bread; all ready up for the traveling." she cheered. I smiled. "Now here's the map to grandmother's house in cease you get lost along the way." she hand me a map.

I nodded. "Okay," I replied. "I'll go get my cape and head out." I said to her. My mother nodded.

I went to the coat rack where we place our coats at and took my long red hooded cape. This cape was hand made by my grandmother when I was little. She gives it to me on my twelfth birthday. It was long enough to make it like a blanket, it was warm, and it had a rose pattern on the back.

Once I got the cape tied around my neck; I put on my fingerless gloves, I somewhat high heels boots, and finally a small knife; just in cease I am in danger. I placed the knife inside of my knife holder, which is attaching to my left leg.

After I prepared myself, I began to head out to the door. Before I did that, my mother and father give me kisses on the forehead. "You are safe when you walk to your grandmother's house." my father said.

"I will father." I replied. He smiled and I once given another kiss on the forehead and quick one on the lips. "I won't be long." I told them.

"Say hi to grandma for us!" my mother shouted. I waved at them and headed out of town and into the woods.

I waved at everyone in town good morning before I head to the main gate. Once I passed through it, I headed to my grandmother's house.

**Yusei's POV:**

Man, this weather was nice today. The sun's warmth was rushing through my body after I took a quick shower in the little pond that is just behind my house in the woods.

I dried myself with a small clothe and put on my clothes on my body. I put on my black shirt, my dark blue pants, my sleeveless brown jacket, and my tan brown boots. I took a good look at myself and I smiled.

My tail started to waggle. My ears started to pick up some sounds that were coming from the woods. As you can tell, I'm a wolf. I have black ears that match my hair color, I have sharp dark blue eyes, my hands can shift into wolf paws or human hands, and I have strong sense of smell.

I took a quick sniff in the air and turned to the right. I saw a young girl with a long hooded cape flowing behind her. I blushed. I never see a girl like that before. She smells pretty from where I stand. So before I let this get away, I head towards her.

I was worried however, if she saw me like this; would she not talk to me. I have to a risk and see what she thinks.

"Hello!" I shouted to her, which was a bad idea. The girl stopped and turned to me with something shinning on her right hand. I gasped.

"Who are you?" she demanded while holding her knife in a protective way. Which I thought is cute. "Why are you following me?" she asked again.

I gulped a little. "I'm sorry for scaring you." I responded. "I am Yusei Fudo." I introduce myself. "I was just wondering where you were heading that's all." I answered her second question.

She didn't let the knife go down. "Well, Yusei Fudo." she spoke. "I do not have time to deal with a guy who is staking on me." she placed the knife back to her holder. I blushed where she put the knife. "Good bye." she said harshly.

With that, she left.

I sighed. "Well, at least she didn't cut me." I thought to myself. However, when I saw her eyes, they were beautiful amber color with her cat shaped eyes. She had a beautiful face too. It was like an angel's face. I was however glad that the darkness of the forest covered my appearance so she wouldn't get scared of me.

When I looked at the ground, I saw a cute red bow lying on the ground. I pick it up and head towards her. "WAIT!" I shouted to her.

She turned with an angry look. "What do you want?" she asked harshly. "Go away." she ordered. However, I didn't listen.

"Here," I place the red bow on her hand. "Your bow must have slid off from your top sleeve." I explained to her. She looked at the bow then to me.

"Oh," she spoke softly. "Thank you." she placed it back on her left sleeve. She turned and smiled. "I have to go now to my grandmother's house. So I'll see you around starker." she joked. I sighed a little. However, I was happy that she didn't get mad at me for her bow.

"Oh!" I gasp. "Wait," I called out to her. She stopped a little to look at my face. "Are you heading to the cottage that is inside the heart of the forest?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know where the cottage?" she asked. Being a little wonder.

"I take walks there, and I met this nice woman that needed help with her fireplace." I explained. "So I went there and help her out with cleaning it out so the ashes wouldn't get into the floor and make a mess." I finished. She looked at me still unconcern wither she can trust me or not.

"I see," she whispered. "Can you show me which way is the safest place for me to take to my grandmother's house?" she asked. I looked at her with a shock.

"She's your grandmother?" I asked. She turned and nodded.

"Yeah," she answered. "What you didn't know I'm her granddaughter?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's just," I couldn't explain it to her. "When I was working on her fireplace, I saw a picture of a young red hair girl. I didn't know you are her." I finished.

The girl looked at me with a soft smile. "Well, I'm glad you helped her out with some of her chores." she then grabbed my hand. "Well, come on Stalker let's head over my grandmother's house. We can continue talking if you are too busy." she offered.

I smiled. "Sure," I answered. "Oh I forgot to ask you this." she turned to me before we headed to her grandmother's house. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Akiza Izinski." she answered. I purred a little to her name like that. She give me a confuse look. "Did you purr?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No I didn't sorry." I quickly apologized. "Let's go." I rushed. Akiza sighed with a smile.

Then we headed off to her grandmother's house.

**Akiza POV: **

We headed off to the woods together. You know; having someone with you, makes you feel safer. Even though I just know this Yusei person, I have to say, he looks cute. Wait did I just say that!

I can't believe that I said that. I hope he didn't hear me… I mean he might be a stalker. I can't take my chances with him

We walk for a few minutes, until we saw a house in the middle of the woods.

"There," Yusei pointed out. "You can walk from here." he said to me. He turned to walk away from me.

"Wait, are coming with me?" I asked. Yusei turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I have some stuff I need to do in the woods. So I'll see ya later." he answered. I looked at him kinda sad. When he walks away, it hurt my heart. Wait did I just say that! Holly Cow! Okay I need to let this thought go.

I headed to my grandmother's house.

I opened the door. "Hello?" I called out. "Grandma?" I called for her. "Grandma?"

"Hello dear." a soft voice answered my call. I turned to see my grandmother.

She around 50 years old, she still look young with a few wrinkles on her face and under her eyes, her eyes are light brown, her light grey hair is tied into a bun, her body was like my mother's body, and she had a good healthy life,

She gives off her brightest smile. "Hello Akiza." she greeted me.

"Hey grandma." I cheered. We hugged lovely. "I miss you so much." I said. She smiled.

"I miss you too sweetie." she said to me. "So how are things at town?" she asked me.

I sat down the basket on the table before answering my grandmother's question. "Well," I begin. "Its' doing well. Daddy is getting things in check and order. So no more troubles would come." I answered.

"Oh that's good news." she agrees. I smiled. "Oh," she turned to the basket. "Is that the bread that your mother made?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I told her. "My mother told me you were low on bread so she made a fresh patch for you." I explained. She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad she made some." she said. "You know how much I use bread for my berries." she said to me. I laughed. "So did you meet any wolf along the way?" she asked that strange question.

A wolf. "What do you mean grandma?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you have met a nice wolf man that helped me with my fireplace." she explained. I looked at her confused.

"What wolf man are you talking about?" I asked again. She looked at me with a question look. "I met a boy named Yusei Fudo. He was walking around the same trail that I took to get to your house." I explained.

She looked at me surprise. "Oh, so you did meet him." she said to me. "Dear, that man you just spoke of. Yusei is the Wolf-Man." she answered. I was shock.

Yusei a wolf man! I met a wolf man! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. I met a handsome wolf. Wait, what the heck am I saying! I can feel my cheeks warming up. I thought I was going to have a hot face.

"Dear are you okay?" my grandma asked. I laid my head down on the table. My grandma laughed a little while I hide in shame. "Dearie did you know that Yusei is a wolf?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No…" then my head shot up of the table. "Oh I need to get home before it gets dark." I got off the seat and headed out to the door. My grandma took a hold of my shoulder before I headed out. "What is it?" I asked.

"Honey," she whispered. "For some reason, I think you are having feelings with this wolf?" she gives a shock. Me having feelings with a wolf. That was like- WHOA! How can I have feelings with a wolf? "Dear are you sure you are okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lay a little. I hate lying especially to my grandma. "I have to head home before they get worried." I explained.

Before I could leave, my grandma brought my basket with strawberries inside. "I thought you might need some good berries to snack on when you head home." she smiled. I kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you." I thank her. With that, I headed out to the woods…again.

I walk the same path as Yusei and I took to get to my grandmother's house. It was starting to look beautiful when I saw an opened meadow. I smiled.

The wild flowers were blowing peacefully along with the wind. There different types of flowers in the meadow. Roses, my favorite, Lilies, Daffodils, and many more. I wish I could just sit in the meadow and watch the clouds pass the morning skies.

However, with me being scared of the forest. I can't. I wish I wasn't though. Oh well. Therefore, I continued the way home.

I walk through the path for at least about few minutes, hours, I don't know! It was already getting dark. I started to panic. I mean the sky looks like its in midday, however when the forest's trees are covering the sun's light with their dark, cold, and wet leaves. I always hated this part of the forest.

I sat down on a fallen log trying to find a way out of the forest. However, with the time I'm wasting away, the forest seems to get darker. I started to panic. 'Great,' I felt my eyes begin to water. 'How am I going to get home? Mama and papa must be worried about me right now.' I thought as a few tears begin to fall from my face.

**Yusei POV:**

As soon I got my roof in a tight fixed up for a heavy that is supposedly going to happen tonight. I smiled at my work.

However, in my heart I sota felt bad. I mean. That girl, Akiza, she didn't trust me at all. I had my doubts on one reason. I was worried of what she would think of me as a wolf. Her grandmother didn't seem to mind me.

I heard of a legend that seven hundred years old, that young girl who wore a red hood coat was know as The Little Red Riding Hood. She was heading to her grandmother's house delivering a basket of goodies to her.

Then a wolf came and helped the little girl out. By pointing her the long path to her grandmother's house. When that taken cared of his head to the house before her. Once inside, he ate the grandmother whole. After that, he dressed himself as a granny.

The little girl went inside with the basket of goodies. She called to her grandmother and the wolf answered her. The little girl inters the room only to see the wolf lying on the bed.

After they talk for a little while, the wolf ate her too. Whole. Then out of nowhere, a carpenter heard a scream inside the house. He entered the house to see a lazy wolf that just enjoyed his meal.

Therefore, with an axe at hand he killed the wolf while he was sleeping. He freed the grandmother and the girl from the belly of the wolf.

I heard this story all the time. However, it's not the story that got me into thinking about this, it's just the reaction of people when they see a wolf man like me.

I sighed. 'Man.' I thought to myself. Then I pick up a sound. It sounded like a girl crying. That got my heart pumping. I always care about people's life and I wish a lot of time to help them from troubles.

Therefore, I followed the sobs to the middle part of the path that leads to the town. When I found the source of the crying, I found Akiza sitting on a fallen log.

I walk over to her. "Hey." I called her. She lifted her head from her hands with tear marks all over her pretty face.

"Yusei." she spoke. She wiped her tears away from her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked me.

I bent on one of my knee so I can level down to her eye level. "I could hear you crying. So, I thought I come here and check what's wrong?" I asked. She gives me a soft teary smile.

"It's great you come to find me, Yusei." she said to me. I rubbed her face gently with my paws. CRAP! I forget to change my hands. When I was about to take my hand away from her face she grab it. I looked at her shock. "Don't move that paw. Please." she cuddled my paw close to her face. "I know that you are wolf. So don't worry," she closed and smiled even more beautiful. "I'm not afraid."

I smiled. "Are you lost in these woods?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "Alright," I pulled up to her feet. "I'll take you home." I hold her hand.

I took her to the ends of the woods where we can see the town. It was still sunny a little. Akiza smiled. "Oh Yusei thank you!" She hugged my body close to her. I blushed.

"Um…," I had hard words to say. "You are welcome." I looked at her and she looked very beautiful. I completely lost trace of thought when I stared at her eyes. I swallowed.

Then something happened that I never inspected. I lean my face towards her face then we…kiss.

It was sweet and loving. I felt my whole heart beating ten times stronger. She didn't even pull back. She allowed me to kiss her like this. I didn't even except this. At least she's safe.

We let go of each other. We stared at each other with blush marks showing on our cheeks. "Yusei," she spoke. I looked at her.

"Yes, Akiza," I wondered.

She took a deep breath. "I lo-" she shook her head. "I love that I got to meet you." she said to me. I looked a little sad cause I started to have feelings for her. However, I felt proud that I got to met her too.

"I'm glad I got to met you too." I said to her. We looked at the sky it was getting close to dark. "I guess I'll see you later then." I said to her.

She nodded. "Yeah," she gives me a quick kiss. I took a hold of that kiss. Afterwards, we let our hands let go of each other.

"So I guess I'll go." Akiza said to me.

"Alright," I put my paws in my pockets. "Get out of here." I said softly.

She waved her hand as she heads back to town. I wave back at her. Then I head back to the woods. With a smile on my face.

**Akiza POV:**

I headed back home. I placed my hood on the coat hanger, then I placed the basket on the table. I took the strawberries out of the basket, pour them into a bowl, and then I placed them in the fridge.

I touched my lips. They were still warm with Yusei's touch. I smiled. I wanted to say I love him. However, I didn't have the courage to tell him. If my parents found out, I had fallen in love with a wolf. They would not like it.

However, I know that one day.

We will meet again.

**Both POV:**

Because I love him.

Because I love her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the one-shot of my very first Yusei and Akiza. In Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Please tell me if this story had, problems that are need to be fix. **

**Thank you.**


End file.
